


Move

by blueberrywizard



Series: don't, baby [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na liście promptów z tumblra."person A not wanting to tidy up the house because person B helped make that mess and they don’t want to forget about them"





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> lista z promptami znaleziona tutaj: http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/post/123577828844/things-you-should-not-think-about-your-otp-doing

 

Przebywanie w domu stało się nie do zniesienia.

 

Większość czasu spędzał na ulicach, obserwując pogrążone w chaosie i rozpaczy miasto. Powinien to wykorzystać, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Zamiast tego po prostu słuchał krzyków i płaczów - większość z nich nie było błaganiami o pomoc, lecz bólem po stracie bliskich.

 

Minął miesiąc, a on dalej czuł na języku posmak popiołu, który rozmył się w powietrzu. Minął miesiąc, a on dalej był ogłuszony ciszą, która nastała w przeciągu sekund.

 

O wszystkim dowiedział się z mediów, w środowy poranek. Wtedy wszystko mniej więcej stało się jasne.

 

Wtorkowy poranek jeszcze był szczęśliwy. Zawierał przepychanie się w kuchni, przy rozpaczliwej próbie jednoczesnego dokafeinowania się oraz zjedzenia czegoś. Były uściski, ocieranie się biodrami oraz lekkie pocałunki w kark, policzek, ramię. Był szybki prysznic, porozrzucane naczynia w zlewie i na stole. I więcej pocałunków.

 

Wtorkowe popołudnie jeszcze było szczęśliwe. Zawierało zapach papieru i atramentu, dźwięk kubka uzupełnianego kawą po raz trzeci, jedzenie na wynos z knajpki dwie ulice dalej. Były złośliwe komentarze, niesforne żarty i łacińskie sentencje. Było ciepło trójki przyjaciół robiących to, co potrafili najlepiej. I poczucie przynależności gdzieś.

 

Wtorkowy wieczór jeszcze był szczęśliwy. Zawierał posmak alkoholu w ustach i dotyk ciepłych, dużych dłoni, wędrujących wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogły dosięgnąć. Było więcej pocałunków, tym razem prawie jakby rozpaczliwych. Był seks i pomięta pościel. I trochę ciaśniej zaciśnięte ręce wokół jego torsu.

 

\- Nie idź dzisiaj. Proszę. Mam złe przeczucie.

 

I zupełnie jakby wiedział, co odpowie, przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, w desperacji i próbie przekazania dotykiem tego, czego nie da się wyrazić słowami.

 

Uległ.

 

\- Dobrze. Zostanę. Ale zmieniasz pościel.

 

\- Rano. Zrobię to rano. Obudzisz mnie, bo wstajesz o niemożliwych godzinach i wykorzystamy to na jeszcze jedną rundkę, zanim rzucimy się w wir pracy. Możemy nawet zanieść pranie do pralni po drodze do biura.

 

\- Mhm. Idź już spać.

 

Ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki usłyszał przed snem, było spokojne bicie jego serca.

 

Pierwszym dźwiękiem, jaki usłyszał po obudzeniu, było spanikowane bicie jego serca.

 

Skupił się mocniej, ale jedyne co słyszał, to syczący dźwięk, jakby przesypywany w rękach piasek, oraz dobiegające z miasta krzyki.

 

Zanim zdążył chwycić jego dłoń, w rękach został mu proch.

  
  


Na łóżku została pościel, coraz mniej pachnąca nim, a w zlewie stoi kubek, z którego pił, z dnia na dzień coraz silniej wypełniając mieszkanie zapachem pleśni. W łazience pranie dalej wysypuje się z kosza.

 

Jeśli już musi, śpi na kanapie. Odwraca się plecami do prochów, których resztek nie jest w stanie sprzątnąć i wychodzi w miasto wypełnione krzykami i rozpaczą, marząc o tym, by dołączyć swój krzyk do czterech milionów ludzi, pozostawionych sobie samym w cierpieniu.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że ten fik trochę mi się rozjechał z promptem, to głównie dlatego, że trochę zbyt mocno chciałam się skupić na falloutcie wydarzeń z IW. Bardzo możliwe, że do tego naskrobię osobnego fika, watch me.
> 
> Z twardych obliczeń wyszło mi, że w Nowym Jorku powinno być koło piątej/szóstej when snap happened? Nie wiem, im bad at math don't @ me
> 
> Thanks for reading that little series, it was really fun to write


End file.
